


Mirrors.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Control Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes teasing Tony in front of a mirror until he's begging for him to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

“Fuck Steve, holy shit,” Tony gasped, his nails digging into the carpet, his cock pressed uncomfortably against the floor, precum smearing over it and his stomach as Steve buried his tongue deeper into Tony’s open and wet hole, fucking his tongue deeper inside, tasting and licking around the rim of his pink and hungry hole. Tony helplessly pushed back against him, pushing it deeper inside him, moaning and gasping as he pulled at the restraints binding his wrists behind his back, unable to loosen them or get free in this position.

Steve’s hands were gripping Tony’s waist tightly, a hand on each hip, fingers digging into his soft flesh as he worked his tongue deep inside the shorter man spread out beneath him. Tony was on his knees, ass in the air for him and a cock ring fastened over his angry and leaking dick, face pressed against the carpet, his hands tied behind his back and his arc reactor illuminating a bit of the floor. Steve was positioned behind him, naked much like Tony, cock hard against his toned stomach and kneeling, face buried in his ass.

Steve moaned against his hole as Tony bucked his hips back, panting heavily, hair hanging in his face, messier than usual. "Steve, Steve, m-more, please–oh fuck,” he gasped, eyes falling shut as he dropped his head, panting heavily as Steve worked him open, pulling back occasionally for a breath, bitting his ass gently before going back to his filthy hole. He could practically feel the lube and spit dripping from his hole, ready and open practically before they began. “Steve, I need–I need more, please,” he begged, choking back a wrecked sob.

Steve smirked, pulling back and licking his lips. “Shh, shh, I want you to pay close attention when I fuck your filthy little hole, understood? You’re gonna watch as I fuck you baby, fill you up, you won’t come until I say Stark. Look at you, so pretty all tied up for me.” Tony moaned in response, managing to look at himself in on of the mirrors.

There were several around the room, positioned just right so he could see his sides, front and back if he turned his head right, ignoring the rough carpet against his cheek.

His face and back were flushed red, his skin sweaty and his cock begging and dripping against the floor, his hole open and dripping, lube running down his thighs. The sight of his own wrecked and hungry body tied up and ready for Steve to do as he pleased with was enough to cause him to moan, precum leaking from the head of his cock, whimpering slightly as he pushed his hips back, receiving a nip at his left cheek, his skin already bruised.

Steve smirked, stroking his own throbbing cock before lining himself up with Tony’s fucked open hole and pushing in with one, hard thrust. Tony gasped loudly, high in his throat, panting and whimpering needily as he tightened his hands into fists, his mouth open and panting.

“Oh God Tony, you feel so good baby, you’re still so fuckin’ tight,” Steve moaned, rocking his hips slightly as he gave Tony a bit of time to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him, his cock head brushing against Tony’s prostate as he cried out. Steve gripped his hips tighter, hard enough he’d probably leave bruises, holding him still as he snapped his hips faster into Tony, pushing his cock deeper as they both let out a low groan.

Tony panted and whimpered as his cock rubbed against his stomach and the floor, causing precum to smear over his cock head, unable to reach orgasm due to the cock ring tightly fastened over it. He could feel Steve pounding into him, hitting his prostate again and again, milking him as Tony was forced to watch in the large mirrors around him.

He could see the lube and precum leaking out of his hole and running down his ass and thighs as Steve fucked his hole, panting and moaning above him. “Mm, you watching baby? You lookin’ at how pretty you look like that, getting fucked by my thick cock and you can’t even cum?” Steve teased, panting as he rolled his hips, groaning as Tony let out a helpless whimper, the super soldier continuing to fuck him senseless.

He could see the way Steve was growing close to his release, eyes rolled back and his mouth slack, face flushed red as he worked his hips, a few light bruises still faintly apparent on Steve’s ass from a few days ago. Tony was momentarily transfixed as he watched the way Steve’s ass bounced slightly with each push of his hips as his cock disappeared into him again, moans escaping his lips. He was pulled from his thoughts as his prostate was hit again, wrenching a wrecked sob from his lips.

“Steve, ohh fuck, please I need to–I need'a cum..” Tony begged, nearly incoherent as he moaned, rocking back desperately against Steve, the sound of Steve’s balls slapping against Tony’s ass with each thrust echoing in the room. Watching Steve fuck him while unable to move or cum was torture. If it wasn’t for the cock ring keeping him just on the verge of orgasm he was sure he would have already came, panting and moaning, but instead he continued to be used and fucked and teased by Steve until he was done with him and could finally get his own release. Tony knew just how long Steve was able to go before reaching orgasm. He lasted a long time, took a short time to recover, perks of the serum.

Steve made a noise, low and dirty, near something along the lines of a predatory growl as he sprawled over Tony’s back, sucking a spot between his shoulder and neck before answering, clearly enjoying the affect this was having on him. “Not until I say baby, you don’t get to decide tonight, not when you’re my little toy,” Steve groaned, pulling the back of Tony’s hair with a quick tug. “You feel so fucking good, the filthy God damn noises you make, shit,” Steve hissed, hips stuttering for a moment before continuing their fast and hard pace, fucking Tony open and raw.

Tony practically sobbed, breathes heavy and his muscles tense. He needed to come so bad, his cock aching and red, whimpering at each thrust. “Steve,”

He only groaned in response, the mirrors steaming up slightly as Steve pounded into him, both watching as precum dripped from Tony’s cock onto the floor.

It wasn’t long after that, that Steve gasped, letting out a loud moan before sinking his cock deep inside Tony and cumming, spilling his seed deep inside him as he worked his hips through his orgasm, hitting Tony’s sweet spot nearly every time.

Tony watched as Steve came, shoulders going slack and legs trembling, balls drawing up as he fucked into him. Tony could see how wrecked he looked from the need to cum, being filled by Steve’s seed only making the need greater. He was panting and moaning loudly, unable to focus long enough to form words, hands behind his back and his eyes focused on their reflection.

The room was filled with heavy breathing, pleading whimpers and moans, high and desperate, falling from Tony’s lips. “Oh shit, Tony,” Steve groaned, hand reaching around Tony’s lean torso and fumbling with the lock until the cock ring came apart with a loud click, nearly sending Tony into his orgasm from the feeling alone. Still stuffed full with Steve’s cock and cum, his own cock aching and hard.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Steve purred, already rocking his hips inside him again, his hardening cock rubbing against Tony’s prostate, milking him as he whimpered.

Tony was too far gone to form words at this point, only able to make the desperate little noises Steve loved as his prostate was rubbed, forcing precum from his cock.

“That’s it, that’s my little slut,” Steve grinned, using his hand to push Tony’s head up enough he could see himself as Steve began to stroke his cock, ripping a wrecked sob from his lips. “You can cum now, Tony, you can cum for me,” he spoke sternly as he continued giving him long strokes, his thumb running over his cock head until Tony began to shake from being so heavily overstimulated, sobs wrenching their way from his throat as he came, forced to watch himself, his seed spilling over Steve’s hand and his own chest, covering part of his reactor.

Steve worked his hips inside him throughout Tony’s orgasm before pulling out, burying his face greedily between Tony’s cheeks again as he began eating him out, forcing pathetic whimpers to come from Tony. Steve continued anyways, tasting his own seed mixed with lubricant as he fucked his tongue deep inside him, tasting it all until Tony’s fucked open hole was clean.

He untied Tony slowly and helped him stand after a minute, smirking against the shell of the shorter mans ear as he leaned against Steve for stability, his legs shaky and his mind hazy. The blonde stood behind Tony, holding him up as they both looked at Tony’s reflection, marked and bruised, his chest covered in his own cum and his hair tangled and sweaty like his skin, he looked absolutely wrecked like this, his hole still gaping as Steve gave his ass a quick slap.

“That’s my Toy.” He grinned.


End file.
